¿Jugamos?
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] [AU] Los números que se escuchaban era una cuenta regresiva, como si estuvieran muchas personas jugando. ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía y menos que su curiosidad lo llevaría a averiguar cosas jamás imaginadas. [¡Primer lugar! en: Noche de brujas en el bosque, del foro: Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku.]


_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Este Fic participa en la actividad: **_Noche de brujas en el bosque_ **del foro: **_Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku _(Link en mi perfil. El cual, no está decente xD).

**Pareja: **_Kanna/Byakuya. _**Situación: **_Jugar a las escondidas._

**Extensión (según Word): **4508 (Sin contar notas, título, Disclaimer).

_El crédito de la imagen, no es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Jugamos?<strong>

_"El hombre es un animal que juega"_

* * *

><p>Kanna era, sin duda alguna, una niña muy enigmática; casi no hablaba y rara vez mostraba sentimientos. Se la pasaba por la casa como si fuera un alma en pena y cuándo decía algo eran comentarios con voz realmente apagada, pero a pesar de todo eso, nadie de la familia le hacía caso a ese comportamiento completamente anormal.<p>

La _niña_ era sin duda alguna la _rara_ de la familia, no se parecía absolutamente a nadie y absolutamente nadie tenía ninguna idea de porqué ella había sacado el cabello color blanco y por qué su piel era más pálida de la de sus hermanos. Y, para terminarla, ella era uno de los hermanos de en medio.

Tal vez por eso ella y Byakuya se llevaban bien.

Él sabía bien que la niña no era mala compañía, ella prefería escuchar que hablar y siempre observaba todo sin mucha atención. Ella parecía no tener sentimientos hacía nada y sus ojos reflejaban a alguien que sabía más cosas de las que contaba. Si miraba el mundo sin interés era porque ella sabía algo que los demás no sabían.

* * *

><p>Byakuya no era de los que acostumbraba a escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero ese día no había podido evitarlo. Había salido a dar un paseo (a falta de actividades) y cuándo había caminado hacía su cuarto, juro escuchar la voz de Kanna hablando con alguien más. Se extrañó un poco, ya que era raras las veces que Kanna hablaba con alguien que no fuera Kagura o él; se quedó quieto, esperando la respuesta del interlocutor, pero no escuchó nada. Solamente se escuchaba la voz de Kanna contestando a preguntas no formuladas.<p>

—¿Un templo? —Preguntó la albina, pero antes de recibir una respuesta unos golpes a su puerta la interrumpieron, de ahí le siguió la imagen de Byakuya entrando a su cuarto.

—Oye Kanna —entró como siempre lo hacía y se cruzó de brazos al momento que se recargaba en la puerta—. ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

Ella miró por la ventana, el cielo empezaba poco a poco a oscurecerse y la luna pronto ocuparía su lugar en el firmamento.

—No

Sin embargo, Byakuya no le creyó.

* * *

><p>Una mala costumbre que tenía era levantarse pasada la media noche para tomar un vaso de agua. Sí, era una mala costumbre porque no podía seguir durmiendo si no hacía eso; se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la cocina pasando por los cuartos de sus hermanos y al pasar por el cuarto de Kanna pudo jurar que escuchó <em>voces, <em>pero se dijo que el sueño lo estaba haciendo escuchar cosas que no eran.

Llegó finalmente a la cocina, se sirvió su vaso de agua y cuándo lo terminó decidió que era momento de regresar a la cama. Pero cuándo paso por el cuarto de Kanna la curiosidad fue grande. ¿En verdad había escuchado bien? No, de seguro que no. Se acercó poco a poco a la puerta para poder escuchar algo que le hiciera pensar que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma.

—_Diez… nueve… _—escuchó, sin embargo aquella voz no era de su hermana—…_ocho… siete… seis…_

¿Una cuenta regresiva? ¿Para qué?

—Ahí no hay nadie. —La voz de Kanna a sus espaldas hizo que volteará, no se sobresaltó, pero si se extrañó de que ella estuviera detrás de él.

Byakuya la miró con desconfianza, no podía asegurar que estaba mintiendo porque no tenía pruebas. Así que agarró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió dándose cuenta de qué sin duda alguna ahí no había nadie.

—Escuche voces —aclaró encarando a la albina.

Kanna lo ignoró, pasó por su lado y se subió a la cama, no volteó a ver a su hermano de nuevo.

—Buenas noches —dijo antes de taparse por completo.

* * *

><p>Las situaciones raras era algo que nunca le había llamado la atención, ya que tarde o temprano todo volvía a tomar el rumbo de siempre. Pero esta vez no era así, la situación con Kanna se volvía cada vez más y más rara y sin contar que ella se la vivía encerrada en su cuarto sin decir nada. Bueno, no es cómo si antes hablará mucho o estuviera todo el día en la sala, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Él sabía que la niña albina escondía algo y lo peor de todo, es que no lograba sacarle absolutamente nada.<p>

A veces pegaba el oído a la habitación de la menor para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, a veces no escuchaba absolutamente nada, otras veces escuchaba a Kanna hablando con alguien más, o escuchaba a alguien que contaba o escuchaba risas. Y siempre que eso sucedía, entraba en la habitación buscando a alguien, pero Kanna le decía que no había nadie o a veces simplemente le ignoraba mientras ella sacaba uno que otro libro y lo empezaba a leer o se le quedaba mirando atentamente.

Su curiosidad había sido despertada.

Expiar a las personas era algo que a él se le daba fácilmente, casi nadie se percataba de su presencia. Así que utilizó su don para empezar a investigar qué era lo que escuchaba en el cuarto de su hermana. A veces pasaba por su mente la idea de que estaba enloqueciendo, pero la actitud de Kanna era lo que le confirmaba que no era así.

Quería, principalmente, saber de quienes eran las voces que escuchaba. Parecían niñas que se disponían a jugar a las escondidas, pero también parecían niñas muy curiosidad y sobre todo que deseaban incluir a su hermana en sus juegos.

¿Pero qué clase de juegos exactamente?

* * *

><p>—<em>Él sospecha algo <em>—habló la primera—, _¿qué deberíamos hacer?_

Kanna se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, escuchando todo atentamente aunque no lo pareciera. Estaba pensando en Byakuya, su hermano sin duda alguna estaba empezando a investigar y ella sabía que llegaría a resolver el misterio. Hace mucho tiempo atrás hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, que le ayudará a acabar con todo eso* pero ahora solamente era un problema.

—_Tal vez quiera jugar con nosotras _—dijo otra.

—El templo —susurró Kanna y e_llas _voltearon a verla.

La albina ya no dijo nada más, pero e_llas_ entendieron perfectamente a qué se refería y sonrieron, una sonrisa siniestra de esas que Kanna ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ver que le resultaron completamente normales y no sospechó lo que había detrás.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana no había sucedido absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, era fin de semana y la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia tenían algo que hacer. Byakuya se veía más relajado, casi no le dirigía miradas a Kanna y no indagaba absolutamente en nada, tal vez se hubiera cansado de investigar mucho o tal vez ya tenía una respuesta y eso le bastaba.<p>

Pero ahora ella deseaba compartir ese pequeño secreto con el pelinegro, ya que sabía que él era capaz de guardarlo y también, de entender mejor que nadie la situación.

O tan siquiera lo esperaba.

Se levantó de la mesa cuándo terminó de desayunar, dejó el plato en la mesa y se acercó hasta el sofá dónde descansaba Byakuya con una revista entre sus manos. Hakudoshi había estado diciéndole algo, pero ella lo ignoró de manera olímpica hasta que se sentó al lado del mayor.

Byakuya al sentir la presencia de Kanna al lado de él, dejo de hojear la revista y volteó a verla, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, como si por medio de su mirada quisiera trasmitirle algo. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, dejo la revista en el pequeño mueble de al lado. Intuía que ella le quería decir algo, pero no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas. ¿Acaso finalmente le diría que eran todas esas voces?

—Y bien —mencionó tiempo después—. ¿Vas a decirme que es todo e_so_?

Pensó que la respuesta sería un rotundo no y que Kanna se alejaría. Pero no fue así, ella asintió y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse hasta el umbral de la puerta y dedicarle una mirada para que la siguiera. Lo hizo en completo silencio, tratando de identificar el camino que estaban tomando. Sin embargo su mente no evocaba ningún recuerdo de aquellas calles que no eran tan transitadas (al parecer).

Conforme avanzaban, las casas empezaban a estar deshabitadas, esa zona podría describirse como _zona fantasma_ porque eran pocas las personas que se topaban o que vivían por ese lugar.

Fue hasta que llegaron a lo que parecían ser las escaleras de un templo, que Byakuya empezó a recordar.

—Estuvimos aquí hace años —mencionó mientras subían las escaleras.

Kanna asintió.

Siguieron subiendo, las escaleras eran muchas, pero no estaban cansados, parecían disfrutar de esa caminata. Byakuya se preguntó si encontraría al final del camino alguna respuesta a sus preguntas que todavía no habían sido formuladas o si encontraría a las niñas cuyas voces había escuchado en el cuarto de su hermana.

Estaba, solo un poco, impaciente.

Cuándo Kanna llegó al último escalón, volteó a ver al pelinegro quién detuvo sus pasos; él estaba a dos pasos de llegar al final y ella a uno. La menor le permitió subir los dos faltantes y cuándo él finalmente contempló que había al final, quedó verdaderamente impactado.

Ahí, no solo estaba la entrada al templo, sino que estaban lo que parecía ser los restos de éste. ¿A qué estaba jugando Kanna? ¿Acaso no le iba a responder sus dudas? Volteó a ver a la albina, la cual miraba el lugar con mucha atención, atención que nunca antes le había prestado a nada en particular.

¿Qué tenía de interesante ese templo completamente destruido?

—Byakuya —llamó ella con voz suave—. Juguemos a las escondidas.

—¿Qué? —Probablemente había escuchado mal, por lo que esperó que Kanna le repitiera la frase antes dicha, pero esto no sucedió.

—Tú cuentas —ordenó y después se colocó enfrente de un árbol—. En éste árbol. Hasta diez. No hagas trampa.

La orden fue dada pero él tardó un poco en realizarla, todavía seguía impresionado por lo que acababa de decirle Kanna. Se suponía que tenía que ir y contar en ese gran árbol, pero no entendía a qué venía eso, además de que estaba completamente seguro de que eso no resolvería ninguna de sus dudas.

—Se hace tarde —comentó la albina, con el fin de apurarlo.

Avanzó a paso lento y cuándo estuvo en el gran árbol, puso sus manos sobre éste y cerró sus ojos. No haría trampa, confiaría en su hermana.

—Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis…—y así siguió con los demás números, todavía sin entender el propósito—… dos…uno —abrió los ojos, volteó y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más—. Lista o no, hay voy, Kanna.

Empezó a andar a paso lento, se preguntó dónde tenía que buscar, pero automáticamente se dijo que entre los árboles de alrededor. Su hermana no había querido entrar en el templo y cuándo entró, miro el pequeño santuario y salió rápidamente Él no le prestó mucha atención en ese momento y nadie de la familia se percató de ese comportamiento extraño.

Siguió avanzando, tratando de encontrar algo color blanco, ya que ese era el color del vestido que su hermana usaba.

El lugar, que antes era considerado sagrado y transmitía confianza a todos los que iban a él, tenía ahora un aura oscura. Una que transmitía todo menos confianza, además los sonidos de las ramas a sus pies más de los animales que probablemente también estaban ocultos, no ayudaba para nada.

Fue al llegar a la mitad de ese bosque que escuchó risas que parecían provenir de todos lados. Pero ahí no había absolutamente nadie. Siguió buscando a su hermana, tratando de ignorar esas risas que se parecían mucho a las que escuchaba… _en el cuarto de Kanna._

Se detuvo unos momentos para similar lo que acababa de descubrir. Si ese era el caso, ¿entonces sí había alguien en el cuarto de su hermana?, pero… ¿quién? De nuevo volteó para buscar a las responsables de esas risas, pero no veía a nadie. ¿Alguien se estaba escondiendo de él además de Kanna?

—Kanna —la llamó—. Sal de tu escondite. —Pero nadie apareció—. Debemos irnos —mencionó para así poder hacer que la albina apareciera, pero no había rastro de ella. ¿A dónde estaba?

Se aproximó a lo que parecían unas escaleras ocultas por las hojas que habían caído en otoño. Se preguntó qué tan grande era el templo, pero sabía que no había nadie para responder sus dudas. Bajo poco a poco las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que guiaban a un pequeño lago, probablemente el que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Iba a ir a ver el lago, para saber si Kanna no estaba sentada en una roca mirando sin interés el lago o sino estaba por ahí, porque en definitiva su hermana no podía estar nadando. Pero sintió que alguien le decía _voltea _y lo hizo, dándose cuenta de que había ahí algo parecido a un pequeño santuario oculto o tan siquiera eso parecía.

Abrió la puerta y de ese lugar salió Kanna quién, por puro impulso, se abrazó a él en busca de calor. Byakuya iba a decir algo, pero la frialdad de Kanna le impidió hablar y no solo eso, sino lo que acababa de ver. En ese lugar había restos humanos de personas que parecían haber sido torturadas.

—Las risas eran de las niñas —mencionó Kanna alejándose un poco de ahí y saliendo al exterior dónde se quedó contemplando el lago—. Ellas solo querían jugar…

—No entiendo —confesó mientras observaba también el lago—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Y en ese mismo instante, los recuerdos que la albina tanto tiempo trato de suprimir, volvieron.

* * *

><p>Kanna, nunca había sido como las demás niñas, era reservada, no hablaba a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario y a veces parecía que no tenía sentimientos humanos. Pero los tenía.<p>

Fue una tarde de invierno que todo cambio, que se dio cuenta de que esos _amigos imaginarios _que creía tener, si eran sus amigos, pero no eran imaginarios. Ellos parecían tener una vida propia, pero no un cuerpo para moverse. Ellos le platicaban sobre sus vidas y fue hasta que tuvo ocho años que supo cómo murieron cada uno de ellos.

Al principio les tenía miedo, a la edad de cinco años no sabía que solo eran almas en pena que deseaban obtener descanso. Kanna les tenía mucho miedo, odiaba las noches porque ellos aparecían y le hablaban, a veces le pedían ayuda y otras veces solo hablaban. Pero no eran malos.

Con el tiempo pudo ayudar a algunos, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejaba de tenerles miedo. Se fue adaptando, era cierto, pero luego sus padres habían decidido algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Fue ese día de otoño cuándo decidieron ir al templo que sintió que algo iba mal, al entrar se encontró con qué todo estaba bien y en calma y bajo la guardia al pensar que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Convivir mucho tiempo con personas que ya no existían, le estaba haciendo daño. Se adentraron en el templo y fue al llegar con todos al santuario que vio a _una de ellas. _Se espantó un poco y salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

Fue un grave error hacer eso, ya que e_lla _había salido detrás para perseguirla.

—Puedes verme —comentó con naturalidad—. ¿Por qué?

Kanna cerró los ojos y trató de hacerse una imagen mental de cómo era la chica antes, ella no era miedosa, pero se veía que la _niña _frente a ella había sido torturada y su alma había tomado esa forma nada agradable. Se preguntó cómo podía vivir en ese santuario sin opacar el aire de confianza que el templo transmitía.

—Te lastimaron —comentó la albina ignorando la pregunta formulada.

La niña formó una sonrisa que a Kanna le pareció de lo más siniestra posible, se preguntó si esa alma estaba completamente corrompida por el rencor y odio hacía sus asesinos. Pero comprendió mucho más tarde que lo único que quería era _jugar _de una manera muy _sucia._

—¿Quieres que te muestre?

Ella se iba a negar, pero la otra levantó su mano y la posó sobre la frente de la albina, haciendo que ésta viera el lado oscuro de la humanidad.

Pudo presenciar a varias familias que visitaban el templo con devoción, algunas niñas reían y jugaban entre ellas, otras se mantenían junto a sus familias por el miedo que les causaba perderse en ese gran lugar. El ambiente era agradable, no podían faltar las personas que regalaban cosas o uno que otro concurso en una parte de las escaleras.

Todo iba bien, o eso era lo que veía Kanna en el recuerdo que se le era mostrado. ¿Entonces por qué la niña frente a ella parecía haber sido torturada? ¿Había algo más qué necesitaba ver?

De repente sus dudas fueron disipadas cuándo pudo presenciar que a la niña la llamaban sus padres porque ya era hora de que se marcharan. Ella asintió y cuándo estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras, se sintieron rodeadas por varias personas con armas.

¿Qué querían? Ella no lo sabía, no podía escuchar nada más que no fueran gritos de personas que rogaban misericordia y que argumentaban que no merecían morir y qué si eran tan amables de dejar que los niños se fueran, ante todo, querían defender a sus hijos.

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Los _delincuentes _sonrieron de manera siniestra, se notaba que en su cuerpo tenían sustancias que hacían que no actuarán como en verdad eran. Pero nada justificaba lo que iban a hacer. Ellos dieron la ventaja de que la gente se escondiera y de que los que no encontrarán, se salvarían. Era un juego demasiado cruel.

Un juego de e_scondidas_, en el cual deberían de esconderse _muy bien _porque de lo contrario el que sería descubierto, _nunca más volvería a ver la luz del día._

Las personas aceptaron y empezaron a correr por sus vidas y a gritar desesperadas, se aventaban a los lugares que encontraban dónde podían "esconderse" sin ser descubiertos. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo, ¿y quién no lo tendría? Se escondían mientras los _delincuentes _contaban hasta diez; no les habían dado un número más alto.

Cuando llegaron a diez todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio, las personas temblaban y rogaban no ser descubiertas; escuchan los pasos acercarse y temían por sus vidas y por la de sus hijos. Cuándo finalmente el primer tiroteó se escuchó algunos aprovecharon para salir huyendo del templo y ya no regresar, ni siquiera voltear atrás.

Kanna pudo apreciar como la niña que se le había aparecido en el templo estaba escondido con otras más en lo que parecía ser una especie de bodega que más tarde se convertiría en sus tumbas. Todas se mantenían dándose consuelo mutuamente, tratando de pensar que podrían salir de ahí con vida, de que volverían con sus familias y de que eso quedaría en sus mentes como un episodio cruel en sus vidas.

Se escuchan más disparos, carcajadas y el grito de otras personas que han sido descubiertas. También se oye el agua del lago, ellas intuyen que varias personas se han metido a nadar para llegar al otro lado para así salvarse de toda esa masacre.

Vuelven a temblar, las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Tienen miedo, ahora no están seguras sobre lo que pasará. Parecen una presa fácil a pesar de estar escondidas. Se quedan calladas al escuchar más pasos acercarse, el miedo se apodera de todas ahora, no hay nadie que no piense que ese es su final.

Las risas se escuchan más y más fuerte. Las menores se abrazan a sus hermanas mayores o a cualquier desconocida que les brinde protección. ¿Así acabará su corta vida? ¿Así sin un último deseo? ¿Sin tener piedad por ser apenas nuevas en el mundo? Los pasos se intensifican y ellas tiemblan. De repente todo sonido cesa y cuándo están por relajarse, la puerta del almacén se abre, dejando ver a sus _cazadores _y los responsables de que su vida se acorte antes de tiempo.

Las lágrimas no pueden ser detenidas y cierran los ojos esperando que todo acabe. Y así sucede, las múltiples balas perforan sus cuerpos, se oyen gemidos de agonía, de piedad, gemidos que no dan a entender ni el mínimo dolor que sienten. Solo esperan que pueden descansar en paz, que conozcan otra vida y qué si llegan a reencarnar, está vez puedan conocer más antes de morir.

Pero esto no sucede.

Meses después los cuerpos encontrados son retirados, la mayoría cree que son todos y absolutamente nadie se molesta en revisar en la antigua bodega. Se ponen flores para todas las personas cuyos familiares fueron a enterrar a sus muertos, las niñas nunca pudieron salir de esa bodega, sus almas permanecieron vagando esperando el día en qué sus familiares los encontrarán. Pero esto no sucede. ¿Acaso el juego de las _escondidas_ no ha acabado?

La bodega, al ser vieja, cae sobre los restos de las niñas los cuales son destruidos al instante. Es entonces como Kanna se entera de que los huesos rotos no son símbolos de tortura.

Vuelve a la realidad y ve a la niña que está frente a ella sonreírle, detrás de ésta, pero alejada unos cuantos metros, se encuentra otra niña y más atrás, otra y así hasta que juntas forman más de diez. Todas la miran con curiosidad y algunas le piden que les muestre su casa. Kanna acepta solo para verlas felices.

_Grave error._

Las visitas de las _niñas _son más seguidas, no dejan a Kanna tranquila y quieren convencerla a toda costa de que juegue con ellas, la albina se niega, más por seguridad que por otra cosa. ¿Quién no le garantiza a ella que las niñas planean algo más?

Ella visita el templo meses después dándose cuenta de que éste ya no es el mismo, está destruido, del aire de confianza y paz no queda nada. Entonces se da cuenta de que el hecho de que esas niñas hayan vagado con más libertad por el lugar, si afecto a el templo.

Se da cuenta de que ellas están buscando algo o tienen un plan.

¿Pero qué es lo que quieren en realidad?

* * *

><p>Byakuya no pestañea, no puede creer lo que Kanna ha dicho porque el mismo ha visto los cadáveres con sus propios ojos. Va a la antigua bodega y se da cuenta de que ahí no hay huesos. ¿Acaso esas niñas han queridos mostrarle eso?<p>

Voltea de nuevo a ver a Kanna y ésta está mirando un lugar indefinido, pero si Byakuya observa bien puede ver pequeñas siluetas acercándose. ¿Qué es eso? Se aproxima al lado de Kanna y ella no le dice nada, ni siquiera le dirige la mirada.

Las risas se vuelven a escuchar, pero él no se inmuta, ahora sabe de quienes son esas voces y no les tiene miedo.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Indagan con la intención de convencerlo. Él dice que no, pero las niñas aparecen rodeándolo—. ¡Hermano mayor, vamos! ¡Juega con nosotras!

¿En verdad solamente quieren jugar? ¿No están conscientes de que ellas ya no son seres de ese mundo? Se ve rodeado de todas ellas las cuales no dejan de pedirle que juegue con ellas. ¿Debería hacerlo? Se pregunta.

Quiere decir algo, pero no encuentra qué. Voltea a ver a Kanna en busca de una respuesta, pero no encuentra a su hermana con la mirada. ¿A dónde ha ido? Trata de deshacerse de las niñas pero estás parecen sostenerlo.

—Kanna… —menciona con la intención de que la albina vaya a su encuentro. Pero no es así.

Las niñas que están rodeándolo sonríen y la misma que se presentó ante su hermana meses atrás se acerca poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿No lo sabías? —Pregunta y Byakuya se cruza de brazos esperando que diga algo más—. Kanna vendrá con nosotras —dice como si no fuera nada.

Él no puedo creerlo. Debe ser una mentira.

—Es cierto —dice otra, adivinando los pensamientos del pelinegro—. Ella ha jugado con nosotros, ¿acaso no te pidió que contarás hasta diez?

Se queda sin habla por unos minutos. ¿Qué ha hecho? Busca con la mirada el cuerpo de su hermana, sino lo ve en sus manos no creerá absolutamente nada. No cambia de expresión, pero empieza a buscar por los alrededores siendo seguido por aquellas niñas que ha empezado a detestar.

Recuerda haber encontrado a Kanna en la antigua bodega, ¿acaso ahí la han llevado para que las acompañe? Se acerca poco a poco a aquel lugar y cuándo abre la puerta el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana menor le da la bienvenida. Se agacha y sostiene la cabeza de Kanna con una mano para después cargarla poco a poco. Está muy fría y no respira. Sabe que no hay forma de salvarla y de cierta forma se siente impotente.

Ellas lo miran con una sonrisa y él no dice nada más.

¿Acaso esa era todo lo que ellas querían? ¿A su hermana? Se niega a aceptar que el cuerpo de su hermana descanse en un lugar como ese, se niega a dejar que ella permanezca al lado de esas niñas. Todo por jugar con ellas, pero en parte es culpa de él. Debió de haberse negado a contar, debió de impedir que su hermana se escondiera. Aunque ahora no puede hacer nada para revertir lo hecho anteriormente.

Se detiene en la entrada del templo y mira por última vez ese lugar, esperando en el fondo de su mente que lo demuelan para no tener ningún recuerdo de lo que ha pasado.

Quiere creer que su hermana está durmiendo en sus brazos, pero la falta de respiración de ella se lo impide. No llora, no dice nada, solamente se mantiene cargando el cuerpo de Kanna con la esperanza de llegar pronto a la calle principal y tomar un taxi para ir al hospital a pesar de saber que no pueden hacer nada por su hermana.

Mientras está en el hospital esperando que sus padres lleguen, empieza a pesar en las niñas y en el hecho de que ellas pudieron visitar la casa mucho tiempo. Entonces entiende que ellas no están atadas a ese templo, que pueden caminar por el mundo de manera libre y poco a poco convencer a la gente para jugar con ellos.

Se mantiene mirando a la nada, como lo hacía su hermana menor. Y cuándo uno de los cuartos con un paciente se abre, él puede escuchar un tono de voz tan conocido que desvía su mirada rápidamente hacía ese lugar. Ve a _esa _niña, la que ha comenzado todo, haciendo de las suyas. Pero no puede hacer nada y eso es frustrante.

Sabe que _ellas _seguirán haciendo de las suyas en un futuro, que verán a las personas y sin duda ni remordimiento preguntarán.

—_¿Jugamos?_—

Para así atraerlos a una trampa de la cual no habrá escapatoria.

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Como quise mostrar una faceta, no sé, ¿de hermandad? Entre Kanna y Byakuya, pues está frase se refiere a que ella hubiera deseado que él la ayudará a superar ese miedo que tenía ante las visiones que veía. Pero al final, no lo hizo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Le gané a la escuela la cual me insistía tanto en no terminarlo. Debo confesar de que no me siento muy segura respecto a la trama, ya que creo que no cumple al cien por ciento el género de horror. Y le estime al fic unas 10 000 palabras xD Pero el límite era de 6000 xD Por eso me disculpó si lleve la trama un poquito más apresurada de lo que pensé;o También me disculpo si hay OoC, según yo trata de que si había esto, justificarlo, pero no sé xD<em>

_Sino les gustó lanzen tomates y no piedras D: los tomates tan siquiera sirven para hacer sopas._

_Me basé en un anime;o no es igual, obvio xD Si fuera igual hubiera quedado más genial TwT Bueno, ya xD Les recomiendo pasarse por el foro si quieren votar ;o o si quieren participar. Es un lugar ameno:3 _

_Saludines y feliz día:3_

* * *

><p><strong>10.11.14. <strong>¡Hemos ganado el primer lugar! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes:3 Mis fieles lectores. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo, regaños, sugerencias! Siempre han estado ahí para mí y eso lo he valorado. ¡Éste premio no es solo mío, es de todos!

Saludos.


End file.
